Pemeran Kedua
by FloweRara
Summary: Tak ada yang salah dengan pemeran kedua. / AU GenmaIno #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #8


**...**

 **PEMERAN KEDUA**

 **disclaimer:**  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
ditulis murni untuk hiburan dan _fangirling_ -an, tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun

 **summary:**  
Tak ada yang salah dengan pemeran kedua.

 **genre:  
** _you guess ;)_

 **warning:  
** _mainstream_. _**weird**_. dominan dialog. di- _post_ hanya untuk berbagi kesenangan sebagai INO-centric :3

 **untuk #16InoFicsChallenge2016  
dari Kia Andrea**

 **#8 [Ino Yamanaka, Genma Shiranui]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai."

Satu sapaan. Namun lebih dari cukup untuk membuat kepala pirang menoleh.

"Ng? Oh, rupanya kau. Hai juga~"

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Tidak begitu lama karena sang wanita pirang yang lebih dulu berada di sana segera menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Mempersilakan pria tinggi di depannya untuk duduk.

"Kemarilah." Mata birunya mendongak hangat pada lawan bicara.

"Hm," sang pria berdehem sebentar. "Baiklah, terima kasih."

Keduanya kini duduk bersisian.

Masih saling melempar senyum, sang pria kembali bersuara, "Istirahat lagi?"

"Hahaha," tawa si pirang. Ia mengedikkan sedikit bahunya. "Kau juga begitu, 'kan?"

Kali ini sang pria yang berambut gelap sebahu itu tak menjawab. Hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya samar.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Tidak lagi saling melempar senyum, dan tidak pula saling bertatapan. Hanya menikmati kebisuan yang ditiupkan angin malam.

Tak sepenuhnya sepi sebenarnya. Saat ini, mereka tengah berada di lokasi syuting serial drama heroik yang paling ditunggu di seantero Jepang; Narto Shippuden. Tak perlu dijelaskan jika keduanya sama-sama terlibat di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau akan _take_ lagi?"

Sang pria kembali memecah keheningan. Sejak tadi, ia memang terdengar begitu perhatian dengan kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. Akan tetapi, sang wanita pirang sama sekali tak terlihat keberatan. Ia tetap tersenyum cerah dan menjawab ringan.

"Yah, sepertinya masih nanti malam."

"Lalu?"

"Cuma sebentar sih. Hanya adegan beberapa detik. Kalau lancar, mungkin tidak akan sampai sejam. Setelah itu baru akan dilanjut besok lusa."

"Ahahaha. Resiko pemain pendukung, ya?"

"Jangan begitu. Kau bisa mengambil cermin dan melihat bayangan dirimu sendiri di sana."

Sudut bibir si pria terangkat lagi. "Jawaban yang bagus."

Pujian ini memancing tawa kecil dari si wanita pirang.

Yah, episode syuting kali ini memang tidak banyak membutuhkan peran mereka. Begitu pula dengan belasan episode berikutnya—dan puluhan episode-episode sebelumnya.

" _Well_ ," ujar si pria, "meski begitu, jangan sampai melupakan kesehatanmu."

 _Lagi-lagi terdengar begitu perhatian._

"Tentu."

Hening kembali memangkas waktu.

"Ino."

Sang wanita sedikit terkejut mendengar nama kecilnya dipanggil. "Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah ... berpikir menginginkan peran pertama?"

Pelipis Ino mengernyit samar. "Kenapa harus berpikir begitu?"

"Kau tidak ingin jadi pemeran pertama?"

"Tidak, peran itu sudah sangat cocok dipegang Sakura."

"Kenapa tidak? Kalian memulai karir di dunia akting bersama-sama. Menurutku, kau pantas mendapatkan peran utama. Tak kalah dari Haruno- _san_."

Tawa kecil kembali terdengar dari bibir merah muda Ino. "Tapi aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Huh?" Terlihat sekali jika si pria tidak puas dengan jawaban Ino.

"Aku suka dengan diriku sekarang," ucap Ino setelah tawanya mereda. Ia berkata santai meski sorot kesungguhan terlihat jelas di mata birunya, "Dan aku menyukai peranku di serial itu. Aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal lain dan hanya berusaha sebaik-baiknya menjalankan peranku. Entah itu sebagai pemeran kedua, ketiga, kelima, atau keseratus sekalipun, aku akan tetap melakukannya." Ino tersenyum. "Terserah saja bagaimana orang menilainya."

Jeda.

"Lagi pula, akui saja, tak ada yang sekuat Sakura. Atau sesanggup Hinata."

Jeda babak dua.

Seolah memberi waktu untuk menyelami makna kelimat tadi dengan sengaja.

Memang sudah bukan rahasia jika hal itu telah menjadi bagian dari resiko para pemeran utama. Hukum alam mengatakan: semakin banyak orang yang menyukaimu, semakin banyak pula orang yang memusuhimu. Semakin banyak pendukungmu, makin banyak pula pembencimu.

Baik Haruno Sakura maupun Hyuuga Hinata, keduanya sama-sama mampu membuktikan jika mereka sanggup menghadapi cercaan pihak-pihak yang gemar menyulut kebencian.

"Setiap orang punya peran masing-masing. Dan aku bangga dengan peranku sendiri," tandas Ino lagi.

Sang pria masih tak menjawab. Hanya tatapan matanya yang berbicara. Hingga lewat beberapa jenak, barulah ia menambahnya dengan deheman singkat dan sebaris kalimat.

"Hm. Kau memang menarik."

Ino tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik."

Alis hitam si pria terangkat. "Oh, ya?"

"Hu'um."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Kau tidak ingin memberi tahu?"

Senyum di bibir Ino melebar.

"Pengganti benda itu." Jemari lentiknya terangkat, menunjuk sesuatu di wajah si pria. "Bagaimana kalau aku menggantikannya?"

Si pria balas tersenyum sama lebar, menampakkan benda berkilau tajam di selipan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja, istriku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pipi ranum itu masih bersemu, dan menjadi kian bersemu kala sepasang tangan kokoh merangkumnya. Napas keduanya saling beradu. Dengan netra yang saling memaku dan bibir yang menjadi candu.

Namun sang wanita keburu menginterupsi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau tidak sedang syuting, aku tidak suka benda itu ada di bibirmu."

Si pria hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar protes wanitanya.

"Dan jangan menanyaiku pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti tadi lagi, Sayang! Aku bosan menjawabnya!"

Kali ini sang pria tertawa pelan.

"Hei! Kau malah menertawaiku."

Tawa itu mereda. "Baiklah, maafkan aku."

Ino masih cemberut. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak saat pria itu menyentuh dagunya. Lalu menatap dalam pada sepasang _aqua_ -nya dan berkata sungguh-sungguh.

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu mendukungmu."

Wajah sang pria kembali mendekat, menyatukan dahi mereka.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin menyerahkan pemeran utama dalam hidupku pada apa pun dan siapa pun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku tersipu, Mr. Shiranui."

" _You must_ , Mrs. Shiranui."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Mau diam saja sambil menunggu giliran _take_?"

"Tentu tidak. Ayo lakukan sesuatu yang menarik!"

"Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan kita berdua?"

" _Of course_ , Sayang. Sesuatu yang membuat kita jadi pemeran utama."

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Thanks for reading_

 _I dont care Yamanaka Ino is just a supporting chara. Although I couldn't see her as much as I want, I'll always love her no matter what :D_


End file.
